


IGNIS

by Wayward_Gurl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Biotics, Crossover, Fantasy, Gen, Misuse of Biotics, Science Fiction, Technology, Thedas Name Origin, slight Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Gurl/pseuds/Wayward_Gurl
Summary: “Tell me, elf… have you ever wondered where humans come from?”The Inquisition tracks down the Venatori in some ancient ruin that was otherworldly. This is only the beginning.





	1. The Artificial Intelligence

.

.

.

“Inquisitor. You’re here on time. As usual,” Scout Harding added, slyly smiling as she looked up at their illustrious leader of the Inquisition.

“How far are our troops getting in?” Maxwell Trevelyan questioned as he tightened the gloves and bandages, looking down the valley where the entrance of the cavern is located. He could see soldiers guarding it from any trespassers or escaping enemies.

“The tunnel goes in deep, Inquisitor, but we have the Red Templars cornered,” Harding explained as she gestured for him to follow over to the table where sketchy drawn maps laid. Most of it was straight forward but the layout was still strange. It was only one tunnel, patterned into spiral that was leading down.

“The outline… This isn’t just an ordinary, natural tunnel, is it?” Solas questioned, looking at the map.

Harding confirmed his thoughts. “You’re right. They weren’t naturally made. People must have made them, but which people? We weren’t too sure. Although, I would have classified them as the Deep Roads if the tunnel wasn’t so… square-ish.”

Max raised a brow. “Square-ish?”

“You’ll see for yourself, and the tunnel isn’t the only strange thing,” she said as she traced her finger down the map to show the routes. “We have them cornered here, but soldiers have reported that the Red Templars are guarding a very huge door and they’re also trying to get inside.”

Cassandra crossed her arms and she sniffed. “Hn. It seems like the Red Templars are trying to uncover something—perhaps some ancient artifact of some sort. Whatever it is, we cannot let them get to it.”

Max nodded to her. “I couldn’t agree more. Let’s move.”

Gathering some last minute supplies, they make their way into the entrance of the tunnel, and already the place was strange. They understood what Scout Harding meant by _square-ish_. Usually, tunnels were more rounded or half-spherical. This tunnel was purposely shaped into a square similar to a cramped hallway, but not cramp since the ceiling was unnaturally high and the walls were far apart enough to fit several druffalos. What made it also strange was that the tunnel was only part dirt, and most of it was stone.

“Look at this,” Solas touched the stone wall that meets the rock floor. “So smooth… it is like it was cut like butter. It isn’t even jagged or rough.”

Max curiously reached out to feel the stone, and the elven apostate was right. “I don’t even think the dwarves could do this.”

“And this is why I like joining you, Inquisitor.” Dorian expressed with glee and a drop of sarcasm. “You can take us to a strange-looking tunnel, leading down to the dark and scary abyss, where a huge mysterious door lies for anyone to come and open, and maybe perhaps unleash something that could never be unseen.”

The Inquisitor grinned. “Well then. I’ll remember to bring you to such places often.”

“That’s very much appreciated.” The Altus responded with the same, previous tone but he was smiling fondly.

They travelled down the spiral towers, coming upon a dead Red Templar or two, knowing the Inquisition forces were here and waiting for them where the door should be. The torches lit ominously in the hallway leading down, providing a tense atmosphere even if they know it should be safe. They cannot let their guards down.

Then, they stumble upon a strange writing.

“Look at this…” Solas said, seeing the giant embedded carvings on the stone—no, _metal_. It was a huge metal dense plate fixated upon the stone wall. “This writing is unfamiliar.”

“It’s Tevinter,” Dorian spoke up as he took a step back to examine it. “But it’s a word that I don’t recognize.”

Max turned to him, blinking. “How do you know it’s Tevinter if you do not recognize the word?”

“I can recognize the letters and shape of it, but it’s oddly written in some bulked form,” Dorian explained as he concentrated, speaking random words under his breath until he came upon a phrase that seemed appropriate. “Incus…Ignus… Ignis? I think it might be _ignis_. It means _ignite_ though I’m not sure how it is relevant here and why.”

Staring at the strange word upon the wall, Max decided. “We’ll see if our sources can help us solve this word and this place, but first, we have to take it away from the Red Templars.”

Dorian agreed. “I couldn’t have said it better.”

With no trouble, they arrived at the end of the tunnel, entering a large cavern where down the path the battle was a stalemate. Both sides holding their grounds as they were taking cover behind strange looking wagons and metal crates. They didn’t have time though to examine the strange objects as the Inquisitor moved. They quickly followed and Solas waved his hand, giving those around him barriers.

The Red Templars panicked and their efforts hastened. It paid off when suddenly there was an explosion at the tall metal doors, creating a hole. They retreated right inside led by a magister.

The Inquisitor and his forces cut down the Red Templars that remained, and the battle was over for now.

“Inquisitor! Lieutenant Ventana, at your service.” A woman with red hair approached, saluting to the Herald of Andraste. “We did our best to stop them but--”

“At ease, Lieutenant,” Max cut her off before he would hear the unnecessary apology. “You and your men did a good job holding the enemy at bay for this long. Post a guard here and recover. We’ll take over from here.”

“I… Yes, your worship,” she bowed her head a little gratefully as they can have a breather from the long winded fight.

Solas wandered off and Dorian followed as well to inspect the strange vehicle.

“It has wheels—big wheels, I must add,” the Tevinter mage pointed out as he reached out to touch the sturdy wheels. “What a strange substance. Not wood at all. It isn’t any sort of material that I can recognize.”

Solas moved away from the vehicle, examining it from a distance. “Nor I. Whatever the Red Templars have found here, I doubt it is ever mentioned once in history. This is all new and bizarre… What an amazing discovery.”

“What do you believe is this thing’s purpose?” Cassandra questioned as she joined the mages, unable to keep her curiosity hidden. It was just so…abnormal.

Max joined the party, pointing out, “Perhaps to move the crates? When the doors exploded, those metal crates hardly moved, maybe just an inch or so.”

“If that is so, we’ll need to see how to operate this.” The elf was eager to learn this strange metal cart, and then he added, “Right after we stop the Templars.”

Ignoring these fascinating objects, they travelled through the broken doors to hunt down the remaining Red Templars. Beyond the doors, everything was metal—a metal that was unrecognizable and would need more research. The only way Max could describe this place was that it is out of this world.

They went down the metal slope, entering a foyer where one Tevinter mage stood at the steps.

“Look what we all have here, the mighty Inquisitor and his compatriots,” He began to make his speech as archers from the upper balcony aimed their arrows and Red Templars took their positions to guard.

“Another one of my fellow countrymen following a darkspawn magister. Brilliant.” Dorian muttered under his breath as he watched the hired Templars and Venatori drawing out their blades as they encircled around them.

“Who are you and what are the Red Templars doing here?” Max demanded.

The shaved head Magister scoffed. “I am Lord, Magister Parthenius. I rose where Lord Erimond had failed to raise a demon army. And for our reason here that would be—well, none of your business.”

“Sassy, this one,” Dorian commented.

Cassandra added for good measure, “Annoying as well.”

“Whatever it is here, you won’t be getting it.” Max claimed as weapons were drawn, bow strings were tightened, while Parthenius just looked at them dully.

“Humph. You have no idea what you’re dealing with, just like how you have no idea what the mark is upon your hand,” the Magister began to rant, but then he stopped and his lips curled into a sinister smirk before laughter escaped. That laughter grew almost maniacally.

This gave the Inquisition party a pause and the three turned to Dorian, who only shrugged. “Not all Magisters are weird, just so you know,” he said, defending the small bit of his countrymen.

Their eyes turned back to the magister whose laughter was dying.

“Haha Hahaha..! Ha… _Elf!_ ” He called out, turning to Solas who tightened the grip on his staff. “Tell me, Elf… have you ever wondered where humans come from?”

Then there was an explosion from just behind the magister. “Kill them!” He shouted before going through the destroyed door.

Arrows were fired and the party quickly ran for cover. Barriers were summoned and a chain lightning shot out to hit the archers. Templars charged and Solas waved, opening rifts to send boulders flying at them. Cassandra then charged and Max followed after. While she bashed them with shields, Max would dodge and dance, getting behind before killing them. It was a teamwork perfected through countless battles; they all know what to do and where to position themselves.

There were no more of them, and they took the stairs, heading straight for the blasted door. They were in another hall and before they could reach the door at the end, the magister smirked at them and the metal doors slid shut.

They ran over to the double, flat, metal doors.

“Kaffas… There must be some way to open this.” Dorian said, examining the door. “If that obstinate, arrogant maniac can open it then so can we.”

Max stepped back, looking at the door then his eyes casually turned to a triangular shaped light to the right of the door. It was the only thing there that seemed unique from the walls around. He stepped to it and he reached out, placing his hand on it.

The light turned red and a voice echoed around:

**_Access denied._ **

He pulled his hand back immediately as everyone was startled from the voice. They looked around, trying to see who it was that spoke, but there was no one there except themselves.

“…What did you do?” Solas asked.

Max gestured. “I placed my hand on that, and then a voice said those words.”

“Really?” Dorian asked as he went over, doing the same thing as he placed his hand on the triangular shaped.

The light turned red and the voice came back again. **_Access denied._**

“What sorcery is this?” Cassandra asked, having her shield and sword ready for anything.

They moved away from the door, looking around for the voice. Then, they heard a whirring noise, and they turned to face the center of the room where there was a circular, lower platform. Strange light started to build and to form a being---a creature unlike any they have ever seen. They stood there in awe as a transparent figure, like a spirit, stood there before them with strange tentacle folding head, or hair? They weren’t so sure.

The sheer creature turned to face them, smiling cheerily.

**_“Hello. I am Rilia and welcome to the Epsilon Outpost of the new Thedas Colony. How may I help you?”_ **

“…Oh…Maker…”

.

.

.

 


	2. The Beacon

.

.

.

The sheer creature turned to face them, smiling cheerily.

**_“Hello. I am Rilia and welcome to the Epsilon Outpost of the new Thedas Colony. How may I help you?”_ **

“…Oh…Maker…”

It was silent for a while as the thing blinked at them, waiting for an answer.

Max finally spoke, “Uhm… Hello. What are you?”

“ _I am Rilia, an artificial intelligent unit designed to give answers to a limited set of questions based on the knowledge I’ve gathered. I also maintain the facilities here… though that’s been up for debate since over the years my functions have dilapidated.”_ She explained.

“It must be a demon.” Cassandra decided. “Be wary, Inquisitor.”

Max just nodded and he asked, “…Will you open the door for us?”

The AI unit shook her head. “ _I am sorry, but you are not authorized to enter the building unless you are one of the personnel or a biotic agent… Say! Which reminds me, our personnel employee and biotic agents have dropped to minimal numbers such as…one. Would you like to be recruited into the Exploration Agent Program?_ ”

They all looked at each other confused by what she meant, but Max recovered first, shrugging.

“Yes. I would like to be recruited.”

“ _Excellent!_ ”

Cassandra threw a look at their impervious leader, who avoided her gaze. “Did I not just tell you to be _wary_?”

“Careful now, Inquisitor.” Dorian added as Max just walked up to the AI.

“How does it work?” Max asked.

“ _Recruitment will require your name, your place of birth, and your date of origin. Everything else will be attained through the scanning process._ ”

He started hesitantly, “…Maxwell Trevelyan.”

“ _Maxwell?_ ” All three inquired with curiosity but the Inquisitor ignored them.

“I come from Ostwick of the Free Marches. Date of origin is 28th of Guardian, Dragon… 9:18”

Max avoided to look at his companions, already could feel the hard stares on him as they calculated in their heads that he was only twenty-three years old. Dorian had about a conniption, realizing that he was _seven_ years older than the Herald of Andraste. Cassandra hadn’t known about that and she realized now what Leliana meant by the Herald was so young. She had thought maybe he was thirty with how much experience and resolved he had since this whole chaos started. Solas’ respect for the Herald only grew more as he knew it to be true that age is never a measure for wisdom.

“You’re only twenty three?” Dorian sputtered out.

Max turned back to him, pretending his age was not a big deal. “What? You didn’t know? Bull knew by looking.”

“Bull is a _spy_ , Inquisitor. He does not count. That brute can see the unseen.”

Rilia the AI interrupted them. “ _I do not know what the information you provided for the date of origin, but I will just use the age number that was given and calculate from there. As for the location, I will put Ostwick, Free Marches as new data and shall be approved. Now I shall begin scanning._ ”

“Scanning?” Max questioned but the AI didn’t answer as red flash of light blinded him amount. The red light him from the top of his head and down.

Cassandra reached out. “Are you alright?””

He looked over himself and he felt fine. He didn’t feel a thing. “Y-yes... That was _scanning_?”

“ _Affirmative. Now hold on…loading…”_ Rilia then tilted her head. “ _Hmm, there is a strange anomaly on your left hand. I cannot specify what disease it is._ ”

“It is referring to the mark.” Solas noted quietly, also thinking that the AI didn’t notice like any person would, but it did after this _scanning_ process. Still, to place the mark as a disease?

Max looked down at his left hand as it sparked a bit. “It’s called a mark. It’s not a disease, just magic.”

“ _Magic is not a believable cause. Your vitals are normal but the biometric scans show that it is constantly causing you pain and it shows that this_ mark _is feeding off of your life force. You only have less than three years to live if you continue to have it. I would suggest cutting your hand off._ ”

There was tense silence for a moment as each were now looking at Max with dread. One of them was feeling rather guilty rotten for doing this to Max, not that they know it was him. Max only seemed to tighten his fists as he realized the AI just told him his time of death. Not only that, now his companions know that the mark was always causing him pain and that it was feeding off him. That he knew of, since every time he used it, he felt weaker and needed to eat more. He knew it was taking off his life.

Then Max smiled. “…I have two more years then. I’m sure I can keep my hand until the war is over.”

_“Not recommended, but it doesn’t deter this registration… Done. You are now in the system Recruit Maxwell Trevelyan. You have now gained entry into the facility.”_ She said then she was gone, disappearing as the light seemed to fold and shot off.

Max walked up to the closed metal doors once more and he placed his hand on the triangular panel right next to it. This time it lit green and the door slid apart, opening access to another hallway, but this wasn’t like the tunnel that they entered from. It was more… decorated with beams that go sideways and the hallway wasn’t square-ish but took the form of a trapezoid. The floors were metal and underneath were thick pipelines. Everything of it was…alien.

Again the sign IGNIS was on the wall as they walked through. There was an air of uncertainty but also discovery.

“…Max.” Dorian began to speak, but Max only cut him off, adding, “I’d prefer if we don’t talk about what that… artificial intelligence have said. Perhaps later.”

“Of course.” And Dorian took Max’s _later_ as _never_. He understood that.

“…If Varric was here… he would no doubt comment on how things were just getting stranger and stranger,” Solas said, looking around and they all flinched a beat when steam came out from the less thicker pipes attached to the wall.

“…Let’s hurry.” Max suggested, and they started to pick up the pace. By the end of the hallway, they came upon a huge open room loitered with red Templars. They were surprised to see the Inquisitor and his party there and they immediately engaged in combat.

Once more, they were victorious. They rummaged through and Max found a note on one of the dead Templars.

He took it up and read it. “…Beacon. Parthenius here claims that there is a _beacon_ here that he needed to retrieve…”

“Anything else?” Cassandra asked looking over his shoulder to see the letter, but Max just handed it to her, affirming, “Nothing more than that.”

“Beacon. So that letter suffice to say that we need to get there before he does?”

Max nodded to him. “Let’s move.”

It was the same door with the triangular panel and Max needed only to put his hand on it for the doors to open automatically by themselves. It never ceased to amaze him how convenient that was, and the security of it. One would need to be a member of something to gain access into a closed area. It was just a marvelous thing to phantom. There was no knob to pick the lock on and the thick metal doors surely mean it would be strenuous to try and break it down. He wondered if he could change the requirements of becoming a recruit so that no one else can easily join this exploration team the way the artificial intelligence just offered him immediately.

They walked down the hallway again, and this time they found several. They started to explore one by one, scouting every room. They soon find in each room there were strange beds, and there was a lot of dust, but no giant spiders thankfully.

“…With these many beds… it would mean people used to live here, right?” Max asked.

Solas nodded. “Agreed, but which…? This design, even the beds and the desks… it’s never been fathom before, and I have never seen things like this, not even in the fade.”

They soon come upon a large room with a long large table that can be considered the war table perhaps. Across the table, there was a giant black glass and a boxy square metal below that glass. Max went to examine that and he noticed the triangular panel there as well. He placed his hand on it and the large black screen lit up.

In awe, he stepped back, seeing the string of unknown letters slowly scrolling down and to the right where squared images of locations, he figured.

“That is… fascinating… I wonder what this all means.” Solas said then he noticed one square and he pointed. “Look… that is us. Our backs and looking at this… machine.”

“It is watching us?” Cassandra asked, though no one answered, already knowing it to be true.

“..Look!” Dorian pointed at one square as they see red Templars entering this large facility and in the middle of it was a tall pillar. Lord Parthenius was approaching the pillar.

Max narrowed his eyes at that and he looked down, noticing another glass showing a smaller image of the glass before them. He reached out to touch the square of where their enemies are and when he did, the screen on the wall showed a bigger moving picture of the Templars.

“I’m not sure what you did to make it bigger, but we can see them better,” Solas said, narrowing his eyes.

“You don’t suppose that tall structure could be the beacon?” Dorian asked as they watched Lord Parthenius stepping closer to the pillar while the Templars kept a safe wide distance from it. The pillar started glowing as it seemed to be activating.

“They’re doing something!” Cassandra pointed out with urgency.

“Let’s move! Now!” Max ordered and they rushed out of the meeting, hurrying to where the Tevinter Magister could be.

Through another double set of doors, they started running down the hallway only to meet resistance on the way. Templars blocking their way, and though there weren’t a lot of them and they were manageable, it was buying enough time for the magister to do whatever he needed to do.

And whatever it was, the enemy had succeeded. The building shook harshly that they were thrown off balance and the floor beneath them crumbled in seconds. The whole structure of this hallway just came right down and they tumbled right through with lights flash on and off until pitch black blanketed the world around them.

.

.

.

In this ruined facility, there was rubble and fallen dead Templars either from the fall or from the Inquisition. Then, a big cement structure was pushed off, and Max came right out, coughing. He looked around, seeing that he was the only one out.

“Dorian!! Cassandra—uch!” He coughed more, looking around. “Solas!”

He heard a groan and he rushed over, moving some debris and found the elven apostate, rather covered in bruises. He helped Solas out and have him sit while he went to find the other two. Cassandra came out from the debris using her shield to push off the rock and Max quickly went to help her. Dorian was with her. Besides being bruised and battered, they were all pretty much alive.

“…Did we…just survive… _that?_ ” Dorian asked as they had moved to clearer area, taking a look at all the structure that had fallen.

“...Maker.” Cassandra panted. “…Divine protection on us…”

“Divine _luck._ ” Max affirmed. “Because… That is just… _ridiculous_ ….but relieving.”

Solas agreed. “Indeed.”

They slowly turn to see the pillar not too far away, and it was broken. There was no sign of Lord Parthenius nor any other living red Templars, so they can only assume that they must have already escaped. They went over to it but stopping at a good distance since it was spitting out sparks of electricity.

Max looked around and Cassandra noted, “They’re gone… they must have escaped somewhere.”

“Perhaps… if we move the boulders we might find those doors that could lead us out…” Solas suggested but he sat back down, heaving out a heavy sigh. “…though… I’d like a rest for a bit.”

“I think… I think that might be best.” Max said, resigning. They can’t chase Lord Parthenius, not like this. His party was too wounded and exhausted. He was fine himself with just scratches and bruises, and he wasn’t too shocked of what had happened and surviving the fall. After all, he did survive the fall from Haven and he had broken his arms and ribs from it.

While they were talking and figuring out a way to get out, Dorian had walked closer to the broken pillar—or beacon to examine the structure.

“What did that magister get out from you?” Dorian asked quietly at this inanimate thing. He was ten feet away from it…

Then suddenly, it whirred, sensing his presence and it started to activate in an unstable manner. Everyone was startled and then they saw Dorian struggling to get away from it.

“ _Kaffas_!” He cursed as he tried to move away from it but the pillar was pulling him in, dragging him by some unknown invisible force.

“Dorian!” Max ran right for him before Cassandra could grab him.

Cass shouted, “Inquisitor!”

Solas only pulled the Seeker back when she tried to get to them. “Don’t! It’s too dangerous!”

Max got to Dorian, grabbing him by the waist and started trying to pull him away from the beacon as they were getting closer and closer to it. For a moment, he looked back at the others then at the pillar, making a split decision with no regards to himself. He moved, getting in between the Altus and the pillar then he managed to throw Dorian away, back to the others.

And the beacon started pulling the Inquisitor instead.

“MAX!” Dorian shouted as he tried to go to him but Cassandra grabbed him in time as they remained there to watch in dread.

Max was only a meter away from the pillar that was sparking so much electricity and then he was lifted off the ground. He could feel something was entering him and getting inside his mind. The beacon was making this bright white light before it changed to a light blue coloration, the light hitting the Inquisitor as he was propped up in the air by unseen force. His arms was held apart and his head back as his eyes were rolled back, showing whiteness. He was seeing these images that were coming at him fast and incoherent. They were flashing right before him as the beacon was showing him everything…

_Remember the Shepard._

A voice spoke and then immediately the beacon started going haywire, exploding and nearly shocking those in nearby.

Then, it exploded. Bits of metal were flying out everywhere. One shard the size of a dagger stabbed the Seeker in the arm. Smaller shards hit Dorian and Solas as well, but nothing life threatening.

As for Max, he was thrown harshly back to the ground, landing on his back as he had a couple of shards stab unto him as well. He looked at the ceiling for a moment before his eyes closed, slipping in the darkness.

Unaware, his mark sparked turning light blue.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nod to Mass Effect 1 when the Beacon also exploded and Shepard was sent flying. ^^


	3. The Mark is Blue

.

.

.

The light was nearly blinding when Max opened his eyes for the first time in a long while. It felt like he had been at the avalanche of Haven all over again. He woke up somewhere warm but his body was aching all over. It was the same, but a different situation.

He looked around, seeing that he was back in his room at the tower of Skyhold. He was home instead of the woods of the Brecilian forest. He could see the rays of sunlight entering from the left foyer, indicating that it was only the morning.

Slowly, he forced himself to sit up, groaning a bit as he was aching everywhere. He looked down on himself. He was wearing a lose white shirt and underneath were bandages wrapped around his chest and some on his arms.

He vaguely remembered what had happened.

The door opened and Max turned to where he expected the person would climb up the stairs. It was a maid, carrying up a bowl then upon seeing him awake, she gasped, dropping the bowl and spilling the water.

“Oh my! Your Worship! I’m so sorry the mess—you’re awake! No, no, you must lie down and rest..!” She said as she was on her knees, using her dirty apron to soak up the water that was spilled.

Max looked around for a moment and he took a deep breath to clear his head, mentally preparing himself. “Excuse me, but how long was I out?”

“T-twelve days, Your Worship.”

Max blinked. “..Twelve… Twelve?!”

“Yes, sire. Oh I must tell the council. At once!” the maid said, putting the bowl aside on the floor as she rushed downstairs, leaving the Inquisitor alone once more.

Twelve…twelve days…

Max looked away, gripping his head as he looked down on the sheets. He had hoped to ask more questions, but seeing that he was brought here, perhaps Dorian, Cassandra, and Solas made it out alright, and they brought him back here. What happened… And Shepard… this Shepard… And Andromeda…

Then, the Inquisitor blinked, noticing his mark was glowing strangely.

He turned it over, seeing the color was no longer green.

“AH!”

.

.

.

“It’s blue!” Max exclaimed, showing the marked hand to Solas.

Solas, who had enough time for his mind to accept this strange phenomenon, just nodded. “Yes.”

“It’s _blue!_ ” Max stressed again.

Dorian pursed his lips from laughing as Solas wryly smiled. “Yes. Take your time, Inquisitor.”

The Herald paused, seeing the two was finding amusement in his confounding discovery. He gave them a look. “Go right ahead and laugh at my plight. You two had more time to accept that the mark just changed color. Would it even still work on the rifts?”

Solas started treating this more seriously as he answered, “We don’t really know the cause of this strange development nor the effects of it. We’ll have to wait until you’re well rested enough to make a journey to close some rifts.”

“I’ve rested well enough,” Max insisted and when he tried to get out. He winced in pain, his body aching.

Dorian placed a hand on him. “Oh, I don’t think so. If you’re going to insist, we’ll have to inform the Seeker, Inquisitor.”

He scoffed. “She can’t keep me down—well…” Then again…

The two laughed a moment there at

“It’s best to rest a little while longer, Inquisitor,” Solas insisted. “After all, the rifts aren’t going anywhere.”

Max rolled his eyes at that quip. “Alright, you’ve convinced me, but tell me. Have I missed anything?”

“The cave where we found the strange contraptions? Impossible to recover.” The Tevinter mage explained with a disappoint tone at the end. “And distressingly, the foyer before the entrance of that strange place had collapsed, and thus the giant machines of four wheels had fallen into the abyss. The scouting company had only managed to save a couple of the strange crates, yet they have no idea how to open it. The crates are now under the hands of your Arcanist.”

Then the Inquisitor paused a moment as he had this weird, nagging feeling in the back of his head.

“We should leave him to rest,” Solas said and Dorian seem to agree as he got up from his seat and they were about to leave when Max stopped them. “Wait! …Tell Dagna not to open the crates, and they’re off limits.”

The two blinked at that sudden order, not understanding the seriousness of it. Dorian had to ask, “You’d take away those new toys from your revered, quirky arcanist?”

“Those crates aren’t toys… Now please. Tell them to put the crates away. Under lock and key.” Max ordered again, no room for arguments as he laid back down to rest.

At this point, they nodded and went away, going back downstairs though they did wonder why such an order. They figured the inquisitor would really want to know what would be behind those crates… or did he already know? For now, they would have to go and inform the advisors and then Dagna.

Max made sure they were gone before he slowly sat up again. He looked down at his own palm.

“…It wasn’t a dream…” he said to himself as he squeezed his left hand into a fist before blue energy orb arose, shrouding his hand like a flame. “…stronger than magic.”

.

.

.

Max was up on his feet the next day, and the first one to greet him was their resident, dwarven arcanist, and he had expected it, though not when he came through the tower door to find her standing and waiting.

“Why lock away the crates?” Was her first question as they walk the hall to the War Room with Josephine following, keeping quiet with her eyes at the writing pad, though she was intently listening.

“Don’t you wanna know what’s inside?” Dagna asked.

“I’d rather we don’t topple Skyhold like what happened back at the caves in the Brecilian forest, Dagna.” Max was prepared, sort of, though he knew the arcanist wouldn’t give up just like that.

“Then we’ll try to open it elsewhere,” she said, and he raised a brow at her as if already telling her to stop, but of course she pressed on, “Oh please! Come on! I’ve never seen anything like it---it’s not even dwarven or any sort of like! It’s a mystery waiting to be unraveled--”

“No, Dagna.” Max cut her off, stopping as he faced the dwarf but then she did that little big, doe, watery eyes while pouting her lips. Wow. He didn’t think she could do that, and it reminded him a lot of his little sister. “Th-that’s… you can’t make that look...!”

Josephine quieted her giggle as the dwarven woman kept making that face.

Eventually, the Inquisitor sighed. “How about this… if we find out more about its origins from other locations, I’ll let you open it once I know it’s safe.”

“Yes! …Wait, other locations?” Dagna questioned, excitement arousing.

Josephine, however, piqued with curiosity as she didn’t know about it, nor did Cassandra, Solas, or Dorian, mentioned of the sort. “There are more of those like the cave you found?”

“Yes. And I suspect that Magister may have already found one if I’ve been out for this long,” Max said. “Which is why we need to talk about this. Dagna, you’re attending this meeting.”

“O-Oh, yes…!” She said, hardly containing her excitement.

They walked through the war room, and Cullen and Leliana were already there. Cassandra was attending as always, standing off at the side to watch the proceedings. She would only reply when it was necessary, otherwise she usually just stay silent, approving most of the matters.

Max only needed to glance at Cassandra and he gestured her to join the table. She noticed that before she walked over to them, knowing she might be needed in something though for what, she wasn’t so sure.

Leliana saw this interaction, and she only needed to see his eyes to know that something was up. “Something on your mind, Inquisitor.”

“We need to start a few excavations…” Max said as he looked down at the map. He took a couple of tokens and placed five of them across the board. “…in these places, if I remember correctly.”

Cullen was confused, looking at where the tokens were placed, some of them where the Inquisition hasn’t reach yet. “Whatever for?”

Max straightened up, announcing, “To uncover the same facilities like the one we found.”

There was silence among them for the surprise, excluding Josephine and Dagna who had been foretold.

Cassandra gasped under her breath. “There are more of them? …Maker.”

“How do you know these locations?” Leliana asked, curious as to how the Inquisitor placed the tokens, as if knowing where these would be, and especially of how confident he was.

“There was a map at the bottom of the wall of images,” Max explained, turning to Cassandra. “I’m referring to that…’vision’ that showed the Magister’s location. Do you remember?”

“I do…” Cassandra answered though she was a bit uncertain if she even saw a map on that wall of images, but she trusted what Max was saying.

Leliana raised a brow. “You remember all its locations?”

“Right? Naturally, I don’t have a very good memory,” he responded with a quirk that made the spymaster smile.

Josephine finally spoke, “Well, we’ll have those excavations arranged, Inquisitor.”

“Good. Dagna. If these _facilities_ are almost exactly like the one we found, I need you to try and open those doors without explosions,” Max explained. “Explosions should be the last resort. The doors are made out of metal almost impossible to penetrate. You would need a concoction to melt metal.”

She crossed her arms, thinking, “Melt metal, huh? Hmmm… Let me see what I can do.”

“Good.” Max ended there and Dagna was dismissed as she headed back to her lair, already forgetting about the crates. Well, she hasn’t really forgotten. She just has a new assignment to work with.

“Is the mark still hurting you?” Cassandra spoke up and Max whirled to face her before turning to the others. Seeing the look on their faces, they have probably told his Advisors in great detail of what happened and probably what that artificial intelligence had said.

“Is it…still hurting?” Josephine asked, full of worry. They had never thought to ask.

“…Actually. It stopped hurting,” Max said, holding up his glowing blue-marked hand. “I don’t feel any pain from it. The only concern know is if it still works on the rifts. I’ll be taking Solas and whoever would like to join me to the Exalted Plains.”

They understood but their eyes were on the blue glow of his hand.

“Right… but that is just so…peculiar.” Cullen commented and Max only shrugged putting his hand down, responding, “Well… I supposed I can say yes now to Varric that my mark can change colors.”

They all laughed a bit and Cullen added, “Or how your first name is _Maxwell_.”

Laughter only grew as Max cringed at that. “Please don’t say that name ever again. It is unbearable as much as Herald… or _Harold_.”

A bit more laughing ensued before it died down, and they got back to work, going over what was needed, and also for the Inquisitor to catch up for the lost time he’d been in bed.

.

.

.


End file.
